My research interests are broad, but centered in the areas of developmental psychopathology and child assessment. Because my undergraduate work has involved applying lifespan-developmental theory to clinical problems, I have become primarily interested in examining risk factors in the development of parents' inaccurate ratings of their child's internalizing problems. In addition, my experiences in studying childhood problems in a developmental context have drawn my interests toward studying the roles of parental interpersonal dependency and ethnicity in the development of child anxiety and fear. Finally, because much of my work has involved studying samples of primarily Hispanic American youth, my interests have also led me to examine the risk and protective factors involved in Hispanic adolescents' exposure to community crime and violence. [unreadable] [unreadable]